


A Decent Start

by divenire



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd POV, F/M, Ficlet, Season 2 canon compliant, fullmoon ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan is official. They’re leaving Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decent Start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for prompt #6 "family" for the [ fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) comm over on LJ.

The plan is official. They’re leaving Beacon Hills.

Boyd considers telling his foster parents, but they’d only try to stop him from going. And not because they care, either, just because that’s what they’ll think they’re supposed to do. The only thing they’ll miss about him is the cheque they get every month.

Erica isn’t going to bother telling her mom, either. Erica is convinced that her mom will barely notice and she definitely won’t care. After all, she constantly tells Erica that she was out of the house at 16 so she might even consider it a good thing if Erica leaves. 

Boyd knows Erica just doesn’t want to deal with her mom anymore than she has to and he’s not about to tell her to do something she doesn’t want to do. Not when he’s spent his life avoiding things he doesn’t want to do. 

So that’s it. They only person they have to tell is Derek. And really, Boyd doesn’t want to do that, either. Why should they bother? What has Derek done for them other than get them almost killed a handful of times? But Erica wants to for some inexplicable reason, so he’ll go along with it. 

That’s something he’s noticed lately. With the exception of her, he’s not a loyal, stick it out, stay around kind of guy. He ran away from home when he was 9, he’s running away now. And it hasn’t gotten any better, not really. He thought it would and in some ways - the ways involving Erica - it has, but it’s not enough. 

So they’re going to leave. They’re going to leave this town, this life, all of it behind. They’re both looking for something. They’ve talked about it, it’s what brought them together in the first place. 

They’re both looking for a family. They’re both looking to be made whole. 

And it’s been made clear over the past few weeks that they’re not going to find that here. 

So they’re just going to have to go out and find it somewhere else. But they’ve got each other, and that’s a decent start.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://itsnoteasybeinggreenberg.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr, where I post even more Teen Wolf stuff!


End file.
